


Lifeboat: Beneath

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Altered Mental States, Body Dysphoria, Episode Related, Fanvids, Gen, Invasion of Privacy, Mental Anguish, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: Episodic overview





	Lifeboat: Beneath

_Warnings:_ Episode spoilers for SG-1 7x06 - Lifeboat

_Summary:_ Episodic overview

_Music:_ [Linkin Park](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000VK762Y?ie=UTF8&tag=projectshadow&linkCode=as2&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B000VK762Y): [Papercut](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0011Z4WP2?ie=UTF8&tag=projectshadow&linkCode=as2&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B0011Z4WP2)

Note: A must-read companion to this is [In Hiding,](http://www.brothersinarmsfiction.com/sgstories.html) by Lyn - the story that inspired this synopsis.

 

 

 

  
_March 2011_

[Lifeboat: Beneath](https://vimeo.com/15360557) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
